Her Boy
by Faryn Queens
Summary: One-shot. Serena's POV of Dan and the new woman in his life. FUTURE FIC. Something that was dancing around in my head and I thought i'd post it.


An idea that just popped into my head. Nothing much. Possibly **ENjOY! **

**Her Boy**

She knew he adored her. He adored her the same way Dan did.

Every single time she dropped her son off at Dan's, his small voice would call for a certain someone that he'd been missing. At five years of age Lucas had full grown women swooning and melting like sticks of butter, she was no exception. His dad's girlfriend loved that little boy. Lucas looked like Dan, his hair was dark but his eyes were light; the only thing Serena could really take credit for. He was smart, scary smart and even taught her a thing or two from time to time.

Thursday nights were the days that Serena dreaded. But she wasn't the only person that he belonged to and Thursday was the day she had to bring him to his dad. It wasn't just leaving him that she dreaded, she anticipated the adorable way he'd run at Dan's girlfriend. He adored her, he loved her just like Dan did. As much as she liked this woman, she couldn't help but mourn her marriage when she was in her presence. It wasn't the best marriage but it ended amicably, she didn't want him back but it didn't mean she was emotionless as she watched him move on with his life.

Dan's girlfriend and Lucas had nicknames for each-other. He called her Bella since he had a hard time pronouncing her name when he was younger. Her nickname for him was 'handsome'. It nearly broke Serena's heart into a thousand pieces every time she saw how excited he was to see her. When the day finally came that Lucas excitedly told Serena that his dad was getting married she felt at peace with their decision to divorce.

On the day of the wedding, Serena was late bringing Lucas to the loft to get ready. Partially uncomfortable for wearing jeans and a ponytail, she smiled shyly at the men all in well tailored tuxes.

"Hey buddy!" Dan scooped him up as soon as he laid eyes on him. Quickly he stripped the kid and threw his ring bearer tux on. All the while giggling, Dan stuffed his crisp white shirt into his slacks and looped his belt around, as quickly as possible. Rufus roughed up the boy's hair and tied his tie. When he was completely dressed and had his shoes on, Nate made a comment about Luke putting them all to shame by being the best looking one in his tux. Serena leaned against the doorframe of Dan's old bedroom as Dan brushed their son's shoulders to make sure they were free of any dust. He then inspected him carefully.

"I gotta say,...you're good lookin' " Dan said proudly. Serena laughed at Dan complimenting his son and in a way, complimenting himself. Within a few minutes Dan and Lucas were play fighting.

"Okay, that's enough,...you're going to wrinkle daddy's suit" Serena intervened. As Dan duked it out with their son one last time, completely ignoring Serena's request for them to stop , a piece of paper fell out of Dan's back pocket. "Here,...you dropped this" Serena handed him the paper; his vows.

In her heart she knew those vows would be more sincere than the vows he wrote for her on their wedding day. This wedding was bound to be more beautiful than theirs and she'd even bet on it. This wedding wasn't thrown together in rush, they had been engaged for quite a while. This time the groom didn't propose out of obligation. The bride definitely wasn't six months pregnant, and she didn't only agree to marry him because she didn't see any other options available. Serena was happy for him but even though she was happy, and even though she was invited to this wedding, she didn't want to witness their day; Dan didn't need his ex wife there regardless of the good terms they were on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**One year later...**

Serena tucked her son into bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I know a secret" the five year-old smiled up at his mom just as she was about to pull away.

"A secret? What kind of secret?"

"A secret that is soooo secret you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone" she smiled leaning in closer.

"I'm going to be,..." he he pulled her face in so he could whisper in her ear. "_a big brother_" it was so quiet it took Serena a second to register his words.

Serena's smile evaporated. "Who told you that?" she was literally shocked by his statement.

"Well,..." he started to talk with his hands. "Bell is really sick and I wanted her to go to the hospital but daddy told me that it's not a flu that's making her sick,...it's a _baby_" his eyes widened with delight. "I asked him if he was sure and he said he was sure but then said,.._Shhh_" he laughed bringing his finger across his lips.

Serena swallowed the feeling of loss that hit her like a train. "Well,...how lovely is that?" she smiled happy for her boy. "You better keep that a secret for him"

"I will!,...Don't tell anyone mommy"

"I won't" she kissed him on the cheek.

As the months progressed Serena learned a new piece of information everyday.

"Bella, said i'm going to be a good big brother, what do you think?"

"I agree!" Serena laughed at the concern on his face.

Happy for her boy, she explained that he was going to have to be helpful to his dad and Bell once the baby arrived.

Soon after that, he arrived home with more news.

"Daddy said the baby is a girl..." he looked disappointed.

"A girl?" she smiled. "That's wonderful"

"I don't know mommy" he was apprehensive and she knew he wanted a brother.

Happy for her boy, she explained that being a big brother to a little sister is a big job but he was going to do great.

When the day finally came that Lucas got his little sister Serena found herself so immensely happy for him she wanted to know everything.

"Tell me about your sister!" Serena hugged her son tightly after picking him up from school. "What's her name?" she only heard from her mother, who heard from Dan's dad.

"Her name is Charlotte and she's so cute mommy" he looked so proud that Serena couldn't be more excited for him.

"I told you having a little sister would be nice" she took his hand in hers and began walking towards home.

"she only smiled at me and daddy so far"

"Aww, she likes you"

"mmmHMm" he said proudly. "she really likes me"

"Are you being helpful to daddy and Bell? she enquired.

"Yes,!" he nodded. "Daddy loves her so much" he said casually as they continued to walk down the street. Serena felt her throat tighten for the first time in forever. "he kisses her all day long"

"All day long!" she giggled. "Who does she look like?,...does she look like you?"

"No,...not rally" he thought for a moment. "She looks like Blair"

Serena smiled, she was truly happy for both of her boys.

**xoxoxoxooxoxoxox**


End file.
